LEGO Minifigures Online
|Price= |Developers =Funcom |Publishers = |Date =June 17th, 2014 (Open Beta) Funcom 3Q12 Presentation |Genre = |Modes = |Rating = |Platforms = * PC Funcom LEGO Reveal * Mac OS X * iOS * Android }} LEGO Minifigures Online is an online game currently under development by Funcom, and was released in the second half of 2014 under a free-to-play model. The game will also have tie-in apps for iOS, Android, and Windows Mobile platforms. Gameplay LEGO Minifigures Online is based around the theme. Players will be able to use a variety of minifigures, each with a unique set of abilities. Through PvP (Player vs Player) battles and team challenges, players will be able to unlock power bricks, which can be stored in various configurations in order to increase power of their minifigure's abilities. The game will include variety of themes and places, such as Pirates, Space, Greek Mythology, Caves, Jungles, The Medieval Times and much much more. Notes * This is the first LEGO video game to include minifigures from Series 7, Series 8, Series 9, Series 10 and Series 11 as all other series had representatives in other video games: ** The Royal Guard first appeared in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 as a non-playable character before 8805 Minifigures Series 5 released. ** Maraca Man, Mummy, Pharaoh, Spartan Warrior, Super Wrestler, and the Zombie appeared in 2856252 LEGO Battles: Ninjago. ** Disco Dude, Pop Star, Robot, Spaceman, Spartan Warrior, Vampire, and the Witch appeared in LEGO Universe. ** All minifigures from Series 1 to 6 appeared in LEGO City Undercover with the exception of those with small legs and slope dresses. * The game may contain soundtrack and music from LEGO Universe, as shown in the trailer. Reveal Trailer *71007 Minifigures Series 12 minifigures will contain a code to unlock certain characters in the game. Characters Confirmed Minifigures Characters Series 1 * Caveman * Deep Sea Diver Series 2 * Spartan Warrior Series 3 * Pilot Series 4 * Ice Skater Series 5 * Zookeeper Series 6 * Minotaur Series 7 * Aztec Warrior Screenshot (original link) * Evil Knight * Galaxy Patrol * Grandma Visitor * Viking Woman * Tennis Ace Series 8 * Alien Villainess * DJ * Fairy * Pirate Captain * Santa Series 9 * Heroic Knight * Fortune Teller * Forest Maiden * Battle Mech * Alien Avenger * Mermaid * Mr. Good and Evil * Plumber * Judge * Policeman * Chicken Suit Guy * Cyclops * Hollywood Starlet * Roller Derby Girl * Roman Emperor * Waiter Series 10 * Decorator * Grandpa * Librarian * Medusa * Motorcycle Mechanic * Mr. Gold * Baseball Fielder * Bumblebee Girl * Paintballer * Revolutionary Soldier * Roman Commander * Sad Clown * Sea Captain * Skydiver * Tomahawk Warrior * Trendsetter * Warrior Woman Series 11 * Barbarian * Constable * Diner Waitress * Evil Mech * Gingerbread Man * Grandma * Holiday Elf * Island Warrior * Lady Robot * Mountain Climber * Pretzel Girl * Saxophone Player * Scarecrow * Scientist * Welder * Yeti Series 12 * Battle Goddess * Dino Tracker * Fairytale Princess * Genie Girl * Hun Warrior * Jester * Lifeguard Guy * Piggy Guy * Pizza Delivery Guy * Prospector * Rock Star * Space Miner * Spooky Girl * Swashbuckler * Video Game Guy * Wizard Series 13 *Unicorn Girl *Hot Dog Man *Paleontologist *Snake Charmer *Galaxy Trooper *Sheriff *Samurai *Lady Cyclops *King *Goblin *Fencer *Evil Wizard *Egyptian Warrior *Disco Diva *Carpenter *Alien Trooper Other Characters * Fireman * Skeletons * Unknown LEGO Minifigures Online Character 1 * Ogre Smasher * Hades * Zeus * Captain Blackheart * Captain Pete * Pirate * King-napped King * Elementius the Pieromancer * Fairy Queen *Unknown Mohawk Orc Warrior *Unknown Heavy Troll warrior *Unknown Troll Mage *Unknown Goblin *Unknown Evil Jungle Fairy *Unknown Village Maiden 1 *Unknown Village Maiden 2 *Unknown Fire Wolf *Unknown Giant Spider *Ghost Pirate *Skeleton Pirate Description from Funcom.com Gallery MMO.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online.png LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Screenshot_1.jpg LEGO_Minifigures_Online_Screenshot_2.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 3.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 4.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 5.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 6.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 7.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 8.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 9.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 10.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 11.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 12.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 13.jpg LEGO Minifigures Online Screenshot 14.jpg Videos LEGO Minifigures Online - Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer LEGO Minifigures Online - Gameplay|Gameplay File:LEGO Minifigures Online Gamescom Presentation|Gamescom 2013 Presentation File:Lego Minifigures Online Intro Trailer|Online Intro Trailer File:LEGO Minifigures Online - Medieval World Trailer|Medieval World Trailer See Also *LEGO Universe *Minifigures *71007 Minifigures Series 12 References Sources * funcom.com - News - FUNCOM TO DEVELOP MASSIVELY MULTIPLAYER ONLINE GAME BASED ON LEGO® MINIFIGURES * funcom.com - Investor relations - Funcom Second Quarter Financial Report For 2012 * funcom.com - Investor relations - Funcom's Third Quarter Financial Report For 2012 * Official LEGO Minifigures Online Page Category:Minifigures (theme) Category:Video Games Category:2014 media Category:Online Games